Transformation of a New Life
by Skellington girl
Summary: After hearing the truth, Melody runs into a new friend. I had some help from Goldy and Sparkling lover


"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, but she will ask questions, Mary."

"I hope she'll understand."

"Hey she's coming around."

Melody's vision was blur and her head was pounding when she started to come to. She looked up to see blurry figures in front of her. "Melody… honey… are you alright?" asked one of the figures, sounding worried. Melody blinked her eyes so that her vision clears. Then she sees Whampire, Snare-oh, and Her mom standing over the couch where she was laying down.

"W-What happen?" asked Melody, while sitting up

Whampire stepped forward,"you fainted my dear. Snare-oh and I found you on the floor, outcold."

Melody then remembers that she was talking on the phone with her mom and heard that she was a half vladat. She looked at her and, with a confused look, said, "Mom I don't understand. Why did dad keep this a secret and if I am a half valdat, why do you look human?"

Her mom looked scared and turned to Whampire.

"I think she not ready to know the story."

"Mary, she's sixteen… sooner or later, her vladat genes are going to kick in. she has the right to know."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Melody, getting angry.

Her mom sighed in defeat and begins to tell the story.

"You see honey, you father was a soldier to an evil Vladat named Lord Transyl. He saw the cruelty that his lord did and escaped his home planet, Anur Vladias, before it became uninhabitle. He crashed onto earth and met me. I was afird at first when he was feed off of me, but I noticed he was sweet.'

Melody was shocked when the plumbers captured him and her mom convinced them not to arrest him. But the story went on she became angry at all of her friends and her parents for they kept this a secret from her.

"Before he died, he told me that it was time that you must know the truth."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Melody asked Whampire angrily and he backed away from her glare.

"It wasn't really my place, Melody dear," he said gently.

"Melody, please don't be angry," said Snare-Oh.

"Angry? ANGRY?! I'm FURIOUS!" Melody yelled and then ran out the door. Her mother and friends called her name, but she ignored them and continued running, running into the forest that was only a few miles from the house. She slowed down to catch her breath and heard a noise.

Spinning around, she suddenly spat something out of her mouth that looked like a small bat at the shadow that suddenly appeared before her, but a loud howling shockwave hit her and the object she had spat out and she was blown back. She was ready to charge when the thing pounced on her.

"Melody, please, I'm a friend," he said, trying to calm her down.

Melody stopped struggling when she heard his voice and looked to see that he was a sort of werewolf. He has grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. "Who are you?" she asked, a little startled.

"My name is Blitzwolfer," he said. "I'm an alien, like Snare-Oh and Whampire."

"You know them?"

"Yes, they are good friends of mine, as is your mother."

Melody looked upset at the mention of her mother and pushed him away. Blitzwolfer let her up and she levitated to a tree, hanging upside down as the alien werewolf started to explain. " I know you're upset about us not telling you."

"I'm more then upset. "

Blitzwolfer sighed "They didn't want to tell you because you were in danger. Lord Transyl will be looking for you and your family. He was the one who killed your father."

Melody watched as he pulled out a disk of some sort. "Alex wanted us to give this to you when heard the story."

"what is it ?" asked melody, looking at it curiously.

"It's a holo disk. Just touch it and it will play the message."

She touched the center of it and a image showed up. It was her father in his vladat form. He had blueish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears dark blue and black armor with a long blue robe covering his legs. He wears a red and black mask with spikes on it and he has amber eyes.

"Dearest melody. If you're watching this, I am dead by Lord transyl or your vladat genes kicked in, I wanted you to have a normal childhood but I guess the past caught up to me and I didn't want you to get hurt. I hope you can forgive us. "

Melody begin to tear up as the video was done. "I forgive daddy,I will get revenge."

Suddenly, Melody felt a great pain in her chest, and she clutched herself. "Ahh! Ow! What's happening? Blitzwolfer help me!" She cried as her skin felt cold and clammy.

As Melody fell to the ground due to the pain, she felt her teeth grow sharp and long. She tried to get up, but then felt her hands change drastically, and replacing her once, human hands, were sharp claws. "My hands! What's going on?"

"Hang on, I'll get Whampire." Blitzwolfer tried to calm the girl down, but she screamed in agony. He then left in a hurry to find Whampire, leaving Melody to writhe and squirm in pain. She felt her body grow a little taller, and her eyes suddenly hurt badly. She closed them only to open them again, and she saw her own energy signature, just like Whampire did. "I'm turning into a Vladat!" She said, but then chocked as she felt even more pain.

"Hurry, she over here!" She hears Blitzwolfer shouting before passing out. Blitzwolfer and Whampire rushed in to the room, only to find a small, crouched figure on the floor. It appeared to be wearing a black and white jumpsuit, similar to Whampire's except it had softer edges, and the mask looked cute and more detailed. The figures face was baby blue instead of greyish green, and it's eyes glowed blue. Whaire and Blitzwolfer picked her up and carried her to the manor.

"Melody?" Whampire said softly as he shook the now turned Vladat, who Woke up and stumbled to get up. With the aid of Blitzwolfer and Whampire, Melody stood up, placing her hand on her forehead, only to feel claws.

"What's happened? I am a Vladat. How could this happen." She stuttered.

"It appears your Vladat genes kicked into gear and you are now in your true form." Whampire calmly told the frightened girl as he sat her down on a chair.

"That's not what I'm worried about. How am I supposed to go to school? Am I going to be like this forever?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hmm, she does have a point." Blitzwolfer pointed out.

"I will contact your mother ."Whampire said. After the phone call, whampire told her that she will be home school be them.

Whampire sighed ," you need to stay to train on how to use your powers."

Melody nodded and looked at her claws,"this will be getting used to."


End file.
